Luke Skywalker
Star Wars: Forces of Destiny |games = Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Star Wars Battlefront Star Wars Battlefront II Disney Tsum Tsum Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens Star Wars: Force Arena Disney Emoji Blitz |books = Heir to the Jedi Legends: The Truce At Bakura The Courtship of Princess Leia The Thrawn Trilogy Jedi Academy trilogy Hand of Thrawn Duology New Jedi Order series Legacy of the Force series Fate of the Jedi novels Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor |comics = Star Wars: Legacy |actor = Mark Hamill Aidan Barton |voice = Christopher Corey Smith Lloyd Floyd Eric Bauza Anthony Hansen Matthew Mercer Mark Hamill |alias = }} Commander Skywalker }} Rogue Leader Master Skywalker Korl Marcus The Chosen One }} Kid }} Boy Wormie }} Red Five General Skywalker Young Skywalker }} Son }} Master Skywalker The Last Jedi The Last of the Jedi}} |personality = Resourceful, selfless, brave, intelligent, wise, honest, rebellious, compassionate |appearance = Tall man with fair skin, blue eyes, grey hair |occupation = Commander in the Rebel Alliance General in the Rebel Alliance Jedi Padawan Grand Jedi Master |alignment = Good |affiliations = New Jedi Order New Republic The Rebellion The Skywalker family |goal = . Rescue Princess Leia from the Empire and destroy the Death Star . Seek out Jedi Master Yoda in order to become a Jedi and to defeat Darth Vader . Rescue Han Solo and Princess Leia from Jabba the Hutt . Help destroy the second Death Star and to redeem Darth Vader, his own father from the dark side so to be able to manipulate him into overthrowing Darth Sidious . Train Rey into becoming the new Jedi in order to estabalish a new Jedi Order and thus to aid The Resistance led by his sister to defeat and bring down the First Order and restore the New Republic . Redeem Ben Solo who betrayed him }} |home = Tatooine Ahch-To |family = Padmé Amidala † Leia Organa Han Solo † Ben Solo/Kylo Ren Ruwee Naberrie Jobal Naberrie Shmi Skywalker † Sola Naberrie Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie Cliegg Lars † Owen Lars † Beru Whitesun Lars † Lef Lars (step-great-grandfather) Gredda Lars (step-great-grandfather) Edern Lars (step-great-uncle) Legegnds: Ben Skywalker Mara Jade Skywalker Jaina Solo Darth Caedus Anakin Solo Jagged Fel Ryoo Thule and Winama Naberrie Allana Solo }} |friends = Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Ewoks, Lando Calrissian, Wedge Antilles, Admiral Ackbar, Rebel Pilots, Anakin Skywalker, Aphra , Lor San Tekka, Rey Skywalker (apprentice), Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Ben Solo |enemies = Darth Vader , Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious, Wilhuff Tarkin, Cornelius Evazan, Stormtroopers, Royal Guards, Ponda Baba, Wampa, Gamorrean Guards, Boba Fett, Jabba the Hutt, Sarlacc, Ewoks , Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Snoke, General Hux, Captain Phasma |likes = Peace, his friend,s making the right choices, the light side of the Force |dislikes = The Empire, the dark side of the force, losing his loved ones |powers = The Force |possessions = Lightsaber Blasters Speeder R2-D2 and C-3PO |fate = Becomes one with the Force. |quote = "I am a Jedi like my father before me." }} Luke Skywalker is a major protagonist in the Star Wars''franchise. He is the protagonist of the Original Trilogy, a minor protagonist in the Prequel Trilogy, and a supporting character in the Sequel Trilogy. In the storyline, Luke was the son of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala through a forbidden marriage and the fraternal twin brother of Leia Organa. He became a Commander in the Rebel Alliance and redeemed his father as Anakin once more. After the rebellion, Luke trained a new generation of Jedi and was the brother-in-law of his good friends Han Solo and uncle of Ben Solo. In the Legends, Luke Skywalker was married to Mara Jade Skywalker, the father of Ben Skywalker, uncle of Jaina Solo, Jacen and Anakin Solo and great-Uncle of Allana Solo Background Powers and Abilities * '''The Force' ''Star Wars'' saga ''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' At the end of the film, Luke and his twin sister, Leia were born to Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker now the Dark Sith Lord, Darth Vader. Padmé died in childbirth due to a broken heart and she told Obi-Wan that there was still good in Vader before dying. Yoda, Bail Organa, and Obi-Wan Kenobi all decided to hide the Skywalker children from their father and the Emperor, Palpatine. While Leia was adopted by Bail and taken to Alderaan, Obi-Wan delivered Luke to Anakin's step-brother, Owen, and his newly wedded wife, Beru Whitesun on Tatooine. The two accepted their nephew and raised him as their own. ''Episode IV: A New Hope'' ''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' ''Episode VI: The Return of the Jedi'' ''Episode VII: The Force Awakens'' ''Episode VIII: The Last Jedi'' Initially, Luke refuses to teach Rey how to use the Force but trains her to show her why the Jedi should end. At the end of the film, Luke reunites with Leia while sending a projection to planet she's on. He uses what is left of his strength to fight Kylo Ren as the Resistance escapes and promises he won't be the last Jedi ''Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker'' Relationships Leia Organa Leia is Luke's sister, who was born with him shortly after childbirth. However, they were separated as children and would not meet each other until nearly twenty years later. During Return of the Jedi, Luke kept Leia's identity to their father a secret. They joyously reunited when the Battle was over. However, after Luke went into hiding due to guilt in not controlling Ben, Leia was desparate in searching for her brother Anakin Skywalker Luke remained unaware of who his father really was and wouldn't meet Anakin until he was in his late teens. He was told by Owen and Beru, that his father, Anakin Skywalker, was a navigator on a space freight. Obi-Wan cleared things up, saying that Anakin was actually a Jedi Knight and fighter during the Clone Wars, and said that Anakin was betrayed and murdered by the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. However, Luke was unaware that Vader and Anakin were the same person. After three years, Luke still believed Vader Killed his father. Vader revealed his relationship to Luke after they dueled in Cloud City. Luke tried not believing him but found that it was true when searching the Force, whether Luke liked the idea or not. By The Return of the Jedi, Luke believed that his father could be redeemed but Vader reminded Luke that he was beyond saving, but Anakin was brought back to the light side of the Force when Palpatine tortured his son in front of him. Luke gave his father a proper funeral pyre and Anakin as a Force-ghost appeared with Obi-Wan and Yoda, happily watching his children and their friends from a distance. Years later, Luke didn't blame his father's transformation to Darth Vader on him personally, but to the Jedi. Padmé Amidala Padmé Amidala was Luke's mother. Padmé loved both her children when they were born but she couldn't live on for them. Though he never interacted with his mother, Luke shared her hopes and beliefs that Anakin Skywalker could be redeemed and wished he had known his mother. Navigation Category:Males Category:Star Wars characters Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Deceased characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Uncles Category:Knights Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroes Category:Main protagonists Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters